


Pride In Pain

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Rowena gets injured by a group of witches. I come to her rescue.





	Pride In Pain

The minute I received her call I knew I should have never let her go alone. She claimed she could handle a bunch of witches on her own, and under normal circumstances, I knew she could. But, seeing as this coven she went to see had a particular hatred for her, I should have insisted she take me as backup. Never did I think it would be this bad.

  
Even over the phone she sounded hurt. When I came to pick her up, I got to see firsthand just how badly. She hadn’t even been able to move herself from the alley the coven left her in. She was holding her arm, eyes squeezed shut, and I could see she had torn part of her dress that she used as a makeshift bandage to tie around her leg. I felt her wince when I first lifted her up to take her back to my car. If she wasn’t in such need of immediate attention I’d be hellbent on revenge right now.

  
I drove as fast, yet as carefully as I could manage. We were silent the whole way back, with only a few small cries of pain on Rowena's part. When I pulled the car up in front of our door, I wasted no time in getting around to the back door to get her out. "I think I can walk," Rowena said as I opened up the back door and reached for her.

  
"No you can’t," I insisted, not giving her time to protest. I scooped her up and carried her inside. I placed her down gently on the nearest chair, and went right to inspecting her arm first.

  
"My bloody arm is fine! If you’re going to worry about anything, worry about my leg," Rowena complained. She wasn’t fooling me. She had been holding onto her arm even after I got her in the car. Something was wrong with it and it wasn’t hard to tell what.

  
"I will get to your leg in a moment, but your arm is anything but fine. It’s been popped out of its socket," I explained as I undid my belt. Slipping it off and folding it in two, I handed it to her. "You’re going to want to bite down on this. It’ll only hurt for a second when I move it back where it belongs."

  
She shoved the belt back in my direction. "I don’t need anything to bite down on. I can take the pain."

  
Then I pushed the belt back again, saying, "Please, Rowena. Use it. There’s no shame in it. I’ve had to do it myself more times than I care to remember."

  
She finally conceded when I touched her arm again and she winced. The last thing I wanted was to cause her more pain, but if a little pain could save her from a lot, I was going to do it. Rowena's muffled scream as I moved her arm back into place was something out of my nightmares, but the moment passed rapidly. I heard a sigh of relief as she removed the belt from her mouth and threw it on the ground.

  
Next I looked at her leg. I unwrapped her emergency bandage and saw a deep cut. It wasn’t deep enough to hit anything major, or need amputation, but it was a considerable wound. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but I still wanted to rinse it and sew it up properly. Rowena held the bandage in place as I went to fetch some water and alcohol. She seemed to give up the fight and let me help her.

  
The worst part was next. The stitches. She’d need quite a few. Luckily I had real supplies I stole from a hospital a while back just in case of an emergency like this one, though honestly I thought I would have been using them on myself. I came back with everything I needed and told Rowena she’d probably want to drink the entire contents of the bottle of alcohol I had brought with me for the pain. She refused, but did take a couple of drinks, so I didn’t argue.

  
The best thing I could do was to distract her. "What were they trying to do, cutting into your leg like this?"

  
"They were after my failsafe. I start dying, it brings me back," she paused and let out a hiss of pain as I started up the stitches. "Can’t ever be too careful," she continued. I kept on, trying to spare her as much feeling of the stitches as I could. "Bloody coven," she swore when a wave of pain hit her. She took another drink from the bottle as I expected she might.

  
A short while later I had finished up her stitches. Any other wounds would heal in time, small scrapes and dark bruises. None of them needed immediate attention. "Let me carry you to bed. I don’t want you walking on that leg for a couple of days."

  
Rowena nodded, and I picked her up. I could tell she still hurt all over, but she didn’t wince like she had earlier. I had already laid out extra pillows for her to help keep her comfortable. I laid her gently onto them, and she seemed to adjust without too much difficulty. "Lay with me," she asked, though she certainly didn’t need to. I wasn’t about to leave her side.

  
I laid down next to her, careful about where I touched her. Picking up on my hesitancy, she guided my arm around her, putting it where she felt best. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I realized I could have lost her today, failsafe or not. I had been able to save her though, and with time, she’d heal. In the meantime I’d be there every second to take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
